supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
BATC Contestant Rankings
The BATC Contestant Rankings are updated every IndyCar week, the start of Ben and Toad's Contest and BATC finale. The first rankings came on September 22, 2012. History of rankings The rankings came out on September 22, 2012, the show airing for the first season. They update it every IndyCar week (March 8, 2015 counts as a BATC ranking since the race was cancelled because of the pricing problems and very expensive), start of the season and the finale of each season. Since the death of Bryan Clauson, BATC ranks came every Monday that is outside the Slams' second week and Indian Wells/Miami's 2nd week. Emmitt Smith took the no.1 on November 5, 2012 after Marini was fired in the 7th week of competition. He failed to qualify for Nong nong rong pleng pee nang; due to the Netherlands getting eliminated after a Takkatan Chonlada no appearance. The next rankings after March 10, 2015 came out on August 24, 2015; for Justin Wilson's death. Due to the Daytona 500, the rankings of BATC decided to come up for 2016. The newer BATC ranking was back on December 7, 2015; and Viktor Ahn finished No.1 because of the near-death situation of Castroneves, who was No.2 by the time. Due to Castroneves' record breaker and Montoya's best qualifying effort at the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix, BATC awarded the two-IndyCar veterans No.1 and No.2. Helio Castroneves became No.1 for the first time in a long time; and Montoya was ranked No.2, likely his career-high until 2016. As a result of Djokovic going to back-to-back finals at Miami, Djokovic fell from No.6 to No.14 in the rankings; falling out of the top ten; while Ecuador's Lachey went back to the top ten. Due to Noh Jin-Kyu's death, Viktor Ahn will fall to at least No.4 or No.5 in the rankings after Long Beach; but due to Dixon's 2nd place finish, Ahn fell to No.5 in the rankings. Ohno is estimated to fall to No.8 or No.9 after Long Beach; due to Pagenaud's win, he fell to No.8. The rankings on August 29, 2016 saw Pee Saderd rise from outside top 10 to inside top 3 in the standings due to the final. Entering the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, the 1-2 in the rankings was changed from Hélio Castroneves and Viktor Ahn to Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd. The show policy and Bhumibol's death would've allowed Pee Saderd to leave Pocono back to Thailand if he lost before the quarterfinals. Since he made the final; the BATC policy forced him to go back to Thailand for the October 17 week and not tour with Bristol Palin that week. Bhumibol's death forced the postponement of Pee Saderd's song selection for the 2016 Swiss Open men's special album. Bhumibol's death would allow the no.1 on the week of October 17 to be either Castroneves or Saderd. Saderd got the no.1 away from Castroneves. As Castroneves was the fan favourite; Saderd couldn't because of a show policy that Thai people can't play the tournament the week after a monarch's death; so he was restrained for October 24. At the end of the 2016 WTA Finals/ATP World Tour Finals qualification, the no.1 player in the men's singles BATC Contest Ranks is Pee Saderd; two days before his 44th birthday. After Hélio Castroneves wasn't able to make the semifinal at Pocono and the virtue of him winning the title; the Thai-born Russian was able to take the no.1 away from the Brazilian-Honduran. Because of the result, Pee Saderd is the first musician, the first non-English speaker, the first guitarist, and the first non-IndyCar driver to take the no.1 rank since Eric Frenzel in 2014. When "Lhao soo larn fun" was out, the world no.1 Saderd didn't qualify and ended Russia's hope of qualifying for the song. When Russia were eliminated by Norway in the playoffs and Pee Saderd didn't even write the song; Saderd was the first no.1 ranked player to not qualify for a Thai special song/album since 2012. On the week of Lhao soo larn fun/2016 Athens Open, the no.1 battle was between Simon Pagenaud and Pee Saderd. Saderd led Pagenaud by 20 points, and Pagenaud would overtake Saderd if he makes the final in his tournament and Pee Saderd not make the quarterfinals or better in 2016 Athens Open. As a result, Pee Saderd kept the no.1 ranking for the week of Halloween 2016. Due to George Michael's death, Pee Saderd was forced to lose his no.1 ranking to Simon Pagenaud. He would restrain it on January 2, 2017. After the releases of new Thai albums in 2017, Saderd is expected to be world no.1 for at least until the Monday after the Earnkwan release. With all the new releases, Saderd will be no. 1 on the world rankings for all of the IndyCar and Celebrity Family Feud seasons. Sébastien Bourdais will be in the top 5 of the world rankings for at least some of this reign. The death of Emma Morano-Martinuzzi on 15 April 2017 meant that Pee Saderd kept the no.1 spot in the world rankings despite his country's withdrawal from the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest. The only change is Sébastien Bourdais, from no.3 to no.2 and Simon Pagenaud from no.2 to no.3. Due to Pee Saderd being three laps down at Barber, if Bourdais wanted the no.1 ranking then he would need a top five finish. However he finished 8th, allowing Saderd to keep the top rank. However, since Saderd was in a lap 1 crash with Bourdais and three other drivers, Simon Pagenaud took no.2 away from Bourdais and Saderd kept the no.1 rank. World Number 1 ranked contestants This is a list of contestants who were ranked #1 in the men's singles rankings. * Gilles Marini (September 24, 2012 - November 5, 2012) * Emmitt Smith (November 5, 2012 - February 18, 2013) * Donald Driver (February 18, 2013 - March 24, 2013) * Hélio Castroneves (March 25, 2013 - October 20, 2013) * Scott Dixon (October 21, 2013 - March 30, 2014) * Will Power (March 31, 2014 - August 31, 2014) * Eric Frenzel (September 1, 2014 - September 20, 2014) * Hélio Castroneves (September 22, 2014 - March 29, 2015) * Juan Pablo Montoya (March 30, 2015 - August 30, 2015) * Scott Dixon (August 31, 2015 - March 13, 2016) * Juan Pablo Montoya (March 14, 2016 - April 3, 2016) * Simon Pagenaud (April 4, 2016 - June 26, 2016) * Hélio Castroneves (June 27, 2016 - October 16, 2016) * Pee Saderd (October 17, 2016 - December 25, 2016) * Simon Pagenaud (December 26, 2016 - January 1, 2017) * Pee Saderd (January 2, 2017 -) Notes *The BATC policy mistakes a black and white Pee Saderd as no.1 instead of Hélio Castroneves on October 17. **The show should've had Castroneves as no.1 on October 17, 2016 because of Bhumibol's death; as Saderd chose to represent Russia during the Olympics in Brazil and is half Thai half Russian. **Saderd played every tournament from 2016 Athens Open to 2016 BATC Slovakia Open in black and white. Men Women ;Top 50 (as of June 8, 2015) Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Lists Category:Rankings